


"I Couldn't Sleep"

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Castiel has been having a hard time falling asleep ever since he lost his Grace. He confronts Dean about it and fluffiness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back at my old fanfics is both nostalgic and cringe-worthy. This one is short and sweet. Enjoy.
> 
> All of my fanfictions can be found on my wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky

Even since Castiel had lost his Grace, he's had trouble sleeping well. It's not that he was scared of the monsters, it's that he was scared of himself. His nightmares.

So now, Cas is laying alone in his temporary room in the bunker, staring at the ceiling. He's trying to fight the heaviness in his limbs, the darkness dragging him down into slumber, but he's failing. So, Cas gets up and quietly walks out of his room and towards the kitchen, not wanting to wake up the boys.

However, when he enters the kitchen, he sees someone else up as well. Dean. He's just sitting there, looking down at the table, seemingly deep in thought. Cas tries to back out of the room and go back to his own, but the creaking of the floor gives away his presence.

Dean looks up and spots Cas standing there, dark circles underneath Castiel's eyes from lack of sleep.

"Heya Cas. What're you doing up?" Dean asks him. He's knows something is wrong but he doesn't mention it.

Cas just shakes his head. "Don't worry about it," he says, sensing Dean's concern, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Whelp, neither could I. Wanna just stay up and watch a movie with me? It might help you sleep..." Dean says shyly, not expecting Cas to agree.

But, Cas walks into the living room, motioning for Dean to follow him. Cas sits on the couch while Dean picks up a random movie and pops it in.

Dean then sprints over and belly-flops onto the couch, his legs sprawling over Cas' lap. Awkwardly, he quickly draws them away and sits straight forward, starting to get into the movie...

~~

After the movie has ended, Dean looks over at Cas, ready to ask him if he wants to watch another one, when he realizes Castiel had fallen asleep.

Dean smiles to himself and slowly lays Cas down across the length of the whole couch, his head in Dean's lap. Dean combs his fingers through Cas' dark mess of hair a few times before finally drifting off into sleep.

And, when Sam sees them the next morning, well, let's just say Dean is not going to be able to live that one down...


End file.
